Retail stores use a variety of methods to display merchandise. One technique is to use a product display system having a product support bracket that is mountable onto some type of a support panel. The support panel usually has a plurality of mounting holes extending through the panel for mounting the hanger assemblies. Although a variety of differing product support brackets and methods of attachment of those brackets to a support panel can be employed. There are two types of product support brackets that are specifically of interest. First, the hanger has a mounting base operative to be mounted onto the support panel and a product support arm that is connected to the mounting base and that extends forwardly of the front surface of the support panel. The product support arm terminates in a free end upon which the products for display can be hung. The mounting base is welded to the support arm. The product support bracket has a support arm that has a right angled portion. This right angled portion is welded to a crossbar from which rearwardly projects a pair of prongs that are designed to be mounted into the mounting holes in the support panel. In the second product support bracket of interest, there is a product support arm that is connected to a mounting base and the base has a plurality of rearwardly extending prongs and downwardly turned fingers that are designed to extend through the mounting holes in the support panel. The mounting plate also has a conical portion extending forwardly to an apex that extends into the product support arm. The information display bracket is provided to complete the product display system. The information display bracket is for providing readable display information about the merchandise located on the product support arm. A number of different tags have been developed to give this type of information. Many of thesse are designed so that the informtation display bracket rests on the product support arm in such a manner that it makes the removal of the displayed merchandise difficult.